No Ordinary Love
by Stained Blue
Summary: I gave you all the love I got. Gave you more than I could give. Gave you love.


Title: No Ordinary Love  
Pairing: Stottlemeyer/Monk  
Note: I continue to not own this.

He sat on his sofa, enjoying the soft feeling of the alcohol holding him. His mind felt like it was wrapped thinly in cotton, and his limbs felt heavy as his blood pulsed sluggishly through his veins. In the kitchen he could hear Monk stumbling around. He chuckled softly to himself, knowing that if he was tipsy then Monk was torn up.

Shifting on the couch, he winced as the gunshot wound in his left shoulder was disturbed. Even though it had been almost a month since he'd been shot, the wound was still tender. He moved aside the thin, loose material of his shirt to look at the pink, puckered skin of the wound, the small holes where his stitches had been still apparent.

Carefully, he placed his hands in his lap and relaxed against the back of the sofa. He glanced over as Monk stumbled into the living room. A tiny smile tugged at the ends of his mouth. Monk had, midway through his month leave from the SFPD, moved in with him when it had become apparent that the bullet wound was more trouble than originally thought, to help out with the everyday things in life. Now, nearly two weeks later, he couldn't really imagine the apartment without Monk in it.

Sure, some days he wanted to pummel Monk, especially since he was prone to running the vacuum at 6 in the morning. But other days, it was nice to sit on the couch and just listen to the other man breathe. It was nice having a clean apartment, a home-cooked meal, someone to talk. As Monk staggered into the room and collapsed on the couch, he looked over and took one of the bottles tightly clenched in Monk's hand.

He looked at Monk, took a long swig of his cold beer, and thought as best he could about the fact that soon Monk would be going back to his own place. The thought made him sad. When sober, he didn't like to think about the intensity of his feelings for Monk, which had only increased since the neurotic man had come to live with him. But in a drunken state of mind, he was able to accept that he felt more than just friendship for the barely functioning man beside him.

Monk started giggling, and he smiled as he watched. That dark curly head lolled bonelessly on his neck, those glossy dark eyes pinned him to the spot. The blush that was brushed across Monk's cheek was adorable, and he smiled. "Wha-what's so funny?" He sipped at his beer, his brow furrowed as Monk pushed up off the couch just enough to put his beer on the table, his eyes redirecting to the movie on the TV set. "Them," Monk giggled, pointing in the direction of the TV. He let his gaze shift away from his friend and over to the movie, where the main man and woman were in the middle of a heated make-out session. She was in his lap, and he was pulling her closer as she kissed him roughly.

"Why's tha-at funny Monk?" He shifted up, scooted just a little closer to his still giggling friend. "Juuust coooos." He cocked his head slightly to the left, cocked an eyebrow up. "Cos why? Didn't you…and Truuudy do stuff like that?" Monk brought his hands up to cover his mouth as the blush darkened and the giggling increased. As he watched Monk quickly shake his head, it felt like someone had pulled the cotton from his mind. "You…I wa-atched you kiss Tru-dy at your wedding. She…She never kissed you like tha-at?"

The other man shook his head in a more demure manner, as if he had realized the lack of making out to be an odd thing. "No? We he-eld hands. Tha-at was good eno-ough for me." He sat up straighter. Heat coiled tightly in the cradle of his hips as his drunken mind mulled over the idea of Adrian Monk being a virgin. "Do you tru-ust me?" Monk nodded slowly, as if trying to figure out how trust came into it. That nod was all the consent he needed.

The fingers of his right hand fumbled with Monk's hip until he caught hold of the belt loops there. "Get up on your knees." Monk gave him a cautious look, and he smiled. "C'mon Adrian." Slowly Monk lifted onto his knees, and he tugged Monk over closer to him. He manhandled Monk over him until the other was straddling him, a knee on either side of his body. If the damned wound in his shoulder hadn't been such a pain in the ass, he would have been the person on top.

Instead, he lifted his hand and touched Monk's face, looked into those wary dark eyes. "Alright?" Silently, Monk nodded. His slipped his hand down to Adrian's lower back and pushed softly until Monk was settled against him, hips to hips. His hand lifted and curled gently through the soft curls at the base of Monk's skull. Slowly, he pulled Monk's face down toward his. He moved slowly, giving Monk enough time to break his loose hold if he wanted.

When their lips pressed together, his breath left his lungs through a deep-seated groan trapped in his chest. Slowly he tilted his head back, breaking the contact. Monk trembled in his lap, his fingers knotted tightly together in his own lap. "'s alright to touch me." Those dark eyes lifted and bored into his, until he felt those deft hands spread against his chest. He sighed softly, smiling up at Adrian. "Was tha-at so bad?" Slowly, Monk shook his head. Those fingers trembled where they touched his chest.

He tilted his head up. "Your turn." Slowly, Monk leant in until their lips touched. He pressed closer, tugging Adrian down tighter against him. He could feel Monk's fingers curl in his shirt, felt the other tilt into his body. There was no breath between them, no space, and that was just fine with him. His hand spread across Monk's lower back, his fingers curving hard into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer as well as one hand can. He nipped at Monk's lower lip, felt the other gasp, and pressed his tongue inside Adrian's mouth.

Mint. Layers upon layers of mint was all he could taste. He felt the soft moan that trickled from Monk's mouth to his. He pressed closer, drawing Monk's plump bottom lip into his mouth for a gentle suck before letting the flesh go. He slumped against the couch, his body aching pleasantly as lust burned through his veins.

Slowly, Monk leant forward until his forehead pressed softly against his shoulder, and he rested his head against those coarse curls. Monk's voice was soft, husky in his ear. "Do you ha-ave aaaaany idea how ma-any…germs are in the human mouth?" He chuckled softly and turned his head just enough to press a soft kiss against Monk's dark hair. "No. Tell me?" Theirs was no ordinary love.


End file.
